Sin victorias que celebrar
by Drehn
Summary: -"Recuerda la primera lección de todas, hermanita." Pero no la de luchar con espadas. "Se puede ser feliz sin victorias que celebrar." Y arremetió contra ella. "¡Jon! ¡Creía que la primera lección era darle con el extremo puntiagudo!"-. Jon/Arya.


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Fandom: **Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

**Claim: **Arya Stark/Jon Nieve.

**Duración:** One-shot.

**Advertencias:** Son medio hermanos, así que incesto.**  
**

* * *

**Sin victorias que celebrar**

**I.**

Sansa sueña sobre príncipes atractivos y princesas tímidas que se enamoran, sobre tristes historias de amores no correspondidos o de educadas doncellas que le cantan a su oso favorito. O algo así.

Arya también sueña, pero no en doncellas que se parecen más a muñecas de porcelana que a mujeres de carne y hueso, sino en personas _de verdad_, como Nymeria, en el ruido de las espadas de Jon y Robb al combatir y en un futuro en el que consigue salir victoriosa de una lucha contra un gran caballero en un torneo importante del que nunca recuerda el nombre.

Sansa suele explicarle a la hija del mayordomo lo que le dice el galante caballero que la visita en sueños.

—Era mayor que nosotras, Jeyne, y tenía el cabello dorado, más brillante que el oro. ¡Más brillante que Hielo! Parecía imposible de creer; era demasiado bello, ¿sabes? Pero yo le acariciaba el cuello, y lo mejor es ¡que él me besaba! Él sí era un auténtico caballero, no como Ser Rodrik.

—Pero Sansa, Ser Rodrik es un buen caballero. —Mas la Stark la ignora, porque para ella los buenos caballeros son los bellos, y los bigotes de Ser Rodrik le parecen ridículos. Es más, le vienen ganas de tirarle de ellos cada vez que lo ve.

En cambio, Arya y Jeyne Poole nunca se han llevado bien y todo el mundo sabe que nunca serán amigas. La pequeña loba habla con Jon, su hermano preferido —qué más da que no compartan madre; lo quiere igual—.

—La odio, Jon. Es la peor persona del mundo. Se quejó de que yo no me comportaba como una dama con sus amigas. Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿sabes qué es? Que mi señora madre la creyó, y que me obligó a pasar una hora más con la septa.

Jon se ríe, le revuelve el pelo y le quita importancia al tema. Siempre hace lo mismo.

—Pobre, pobre septa Mordane. ¿Qué le hiciste? —sabe que ha pasado algo solo con mirarla a los ojos, y también ve fácilmente que eso es lo que Arya desea que le diga.

—¡Nada! Bueno, quizá… Quizá hice que un perro se revolviera entre las sedas de Sansa y las llenara de pulgas, ¡pero no lo pude evitar, Jon! Me odia. Y yo la odio a ella.

—Claro que no la odias. —dice Jon, sonriendo pero mirándola fijamente—. ¿A que no, hermanita?

—Claro que sí —Jon seguía mirándola—. ¿Quién no la odia? —su medio hermano la miraba de una manera tan inquietante…—. Es decir, que no me cae nada bien —¡Cómo la conocía Jon nieve! —. Vale. Vale, puede que la quiera un poco. Pero ella me odia a mí.

Y Jon hacía lo mismo hasta que a Arya se le pasaba todo, y la abrazaba y le revolvía el pelo, y la llamaba «hermanita» y la llevaba a las cocinas, y la quería y hacía que ella también le quisiese a él.

**II.**

Arya odia que le digan que las chicas como ella no pueden luchar, que las damas no combaten con espadas y que debería estar aprendiendo a ser una buena señorita sureña.

—Algún día te casarás con un gran señor, Arya, y tendrás que darle hijos y enseñarles a comportarse como gente noble. Así que no tendrás tiempo para practicar con la espada, y aunque lo tuvieras, tu marido no te dejaría. Estoy segura de ello.

—Qué tontería. —Su madre la miró con reprobación, pero la niña no se disculpó: tenía que ser sincera alguna vez, ¿no? —.

—No es una tontería —decía Catelyn mientras le pasaba un trozo de tela al que, teóricamente, Arya tenía que darle puntadas hasta hacer que fuera precioso.

—Claro que sí. Hay gente que no piensa así, madre. Jon me dejaría aprender a luchar, estoy segura.

Entonces Catelyn la miró con ojos fríos, más llenos de hielo que la propia Invernalia. Hay que admitir que Arya se asustó lo suyo; esa era la septa Mordane, no su cariñosa madre.

—Pero tú nunca te casarás con ese bastardo. No es nadie noble, su sangre es incierta y, de todas maneras, nadie te permitiría casarte con alguien que comparta un mínimo de sangre contigo. No digas estupideces, Arya Stark: jamás te casarás con Jon Nieve. Y si este te dejara entrenarte en la batalla, sería aún peor persona de lo que ya es.

La pequeña loba sabía que no debía contradecir a su madre, que eso era algo prohibido, y que en aquellos momentos era peor que nunca, pero no pudo evitar enderezarse, alzar el mentón y exclamar a media voz:

—¡Jon no es así! Es bueno, es el mejor de mis hermanos, y lo quiero como tal. No te metas con él… por favor —se vio obligada a añadir—.

No se lo explicó a Jon esa tarde, cuando lo vio, no se lo explicó jamás, porque se avergonzaba del comportamiento de su madre respecto a su hermano. Pero el día siguiente, reuniendo un coraje que sabía que no duraría demasiado, le pidió que entrenaran juntos, como habían hecho otras veces.

—Claro. Vamos a buscar las espadas de madera; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —y sonrió, todo ojos chispeantes y simpatía en los labios.

Arya sabía lo que debía hacer: entrar en la armería mientras Jon distraía al buen Rodrik Cassel, el maestro de armas, y coger dos espadas, una más larga que otra. A veces, si daba la casualidad de que estaba segura de que tendrían tiempo de sobras —si era de noche y el castillo dormía, por ejemplo—, cogía también protecciones. Aquella vez no lo hizo, por valiente que se sintiera. Era una loba, una loba huargo, sí, pero una prudente y de mente rápida.

Todo funcionó a la perfección, como tantas otras veces. Se alejaron del castillo tanto como pudieron, y cuando encontraron hierba verde y húmeda absenta de ningún tipo de mirada, empezaron a practicar.

Un giro hacia la derecha, un paso hacia delante y una finta. Daba la impresión de que iba hacia la izquierda, pero no: otra fnta de nuevo. Un rápido movimiento de muñeca y un golpe con la parte puntiaguda de la espada. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados y una técnica nueva.

Arya disfrutaba de veras peleando con Jon. Perdía prácticamente siempre, todas las veces que practicaban con la espada menos esas en las que Jon se compadecía de ella y la dejaba ganar después de dejarle un par de magulladuras.

Imitó el segundo movimiento de su medio hermano. Hizo una finta rápidamente, intentando esconderse entre las sombras, y lanzó una estocada. No dio en el blanco, para variar, pero Jon se rió y la felicitó por su agilidad.

—Recuerda la primera lección de todas, hermanita.

—¿La primera lección?

Jon asintió, lejos de sudar mientras la pequeña se sentía sudorosa.

—Se puede ser feliz sin victorias que celebrar —anunció, y arremetió contra ella de improviso, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un gemido indignado.

—¡Jon! ¡Creía que la primera lección era darle con el extremo puntiagudo!

Él se rio y la ayudó a levantarse. Le revolvió el pelo y después le colocó el flequillo, suspirando al fijarse en que le había vuelto a crecer con rebeldía. Arya no soportaba que le cortaran el pelo para dejárselo recto y brillante.

—Esa es la primera lección del arte de luchar con la espada. Ser feliz sin victorias que celebrar es una lección de la vida.

Arya estaba sorprendida. No se molestó en intentar ocultar su asombro; Jon la conocía demasiado bien.

—Oh. Vaya.

Ese día compartió algo muy, muy especial por primera vez con Jon. No la felicidad, ni tampoco el cariño. Era algo nuevo, alguna cosa que ella aún no había aprendido a catalogar. Tal vez unas cuantas victorias no celebradas.

**III.**

—Los Otros se lleven a los niños malos —canturreó la Vieja Tata, tan vieja que nadie sabía cuántos años tenía.

_Quizá tantos como cuentos_, pensó Arya. Mientras, Sansa se rió entre dientes, con una mano delante de los labios para no cometer ninguna falta de educación. La hermana pequeña frunció los labios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —No lo entendía. Nadie estaba haciendo tonterías: todos los Stark y Jon estaban en el comedor con Hodor y la Vieja Tata, cerca del fuego para alejarse del frío del exterior, sin hacer nada en especial.

—Es que… entonces, tú, Arya, deberías ser raptada por los Otros.

Sansa se volvió a reír, agitando su cabellera de color caoba, pero tan solo Rickon se le unió, y fue porque no entendía la mayoría de las cosas. Robb miró hacia otro lado, Hodor preguntó «¿Hodor?» Con gesto confuso y Bran la miró con algo de reproche. Arya estaba dispuesta a responderle, enfadada, pero fue Jon, el bastardo Jon Nieve, el que habló:

—No diga esas cosas, Lady Sansa, Arya es una niña buena.

_Definitivamente, más que tú,_ pensó Arya, recordando que Jon tenía que llamarla Lady porque ella lo consideraba solo un medio hermano, alguien no digno de demasiadas confianzas.

A Arya se le pasó el enfado cuando todos comieron pastelitos de limón juntos, media hora más tarde. Era una niña, una niña que solo quería ser feliz en su hogar con su familia y su espada de madera. Con Jon.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera lo recordaba. Un grupo salió a montar. Eran algunos hombres de su padre, Greyjoy, el mismo Eddard y sus dos hijos mayores. Hicieron una excepción y dejaron que Arya los acompañara, ya que solo iban a dar una vuelta y ya se la consideraba mayor.

Incluso la dejaron picar espuelas y adelantarse, acompañada de sus hermanos, hasta el riachuelo más cercano.

—Es un sitio muy bonito, ¿a que sí? —dijo, encantada.

—¿Quieres que descansemos aquí? —preguntó Robb, sorprendiéndola gratamente.

—¡Por supuesto!

Así que los tres dejaron a sus caballos atados a gruesos árboles y jugaron juntos muy cerca del río. Se salpicaron con el agua dulce, divertidos, nada más lejos de enfadados.

—¡El último que llegue a la secuoya le tiene que dar un beso a Tom el Gordo!

No recordaba quién había dicho eso, pero los tres corrieron hacia dicho árbol tan rápidamente como pudieron. Arya, que era la que tenía las piernas más cortas y más flacas, perdió. Pero ni siquiera entonces empeoró su humor, aunque hizo un puchero.

—Seguro que te gustará. ¿Aún no has dado tu primer beso, verdad? —rio Jon, junto con Robb, que se revolvía el pelo.

—¡No me gustará! Tom es feo, aunque me cae bien.

—Es suficiente —dijo Robb, brindándoles una sonrisa divertida.

Poco después, los hombres de su padre los encontraron y les ordenaron que volvieran con el grupo. Robb se dio prisa en obedecer, pero Arya, agotada, se sentó un momento en la hierba más verde de los Siete Reinos. Jon decidió esperarla, como buen hermano que era. Como el mejor de los amigos.

—Así que aún no has dado tu primer beso.

Arya levantó la vista, aguda, y Nieve se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

—¿Tú sí?

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, sonrojado. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas con Arya, le hacían sentirse mal, lujurioso o mala persona, quién sabe.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó ella con voz aguda.

Jon era bueno con las palabras, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo. Era su hermana. Su hermanita pequeña. Una de las personas a las que más respetaba y quería en el mundo. ¿Cómo se explican esas cosas?

Él se acercó aún más a ella, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, le revolvió el pelo y la besó tímidamente. No fue un beso pasional, ni uno cariñoso, ni uno amistoso, ni uno fraternal. Fue un roce de labios que hizo que la mente de Arya se iluminara más que el cabello dorado del caballero de los sueños de Sansa.

Aquel beso fue una victoria celebrada que les hizo felices a los dos.

**Fin.**


End file.
